halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin-D032
'Character Assessment' 'Physical Appearance' Merlin has always been an average-stature individual compared to other Delta Company graduates. He comes nowhere near the size of most MJOLNIR-clad Spartans and stands only a few inches above an average human male. While in his powered armor, Merlin barely reaches seven feet. Merlin's body is also clearly muscular and decently defined from augmentations - even for someone of Merlin's weight class, he's exceptionally light for a soldier. A trait he shares with most Spartans in fact. Merlin is descriptively lengthy and thin. He doesn't have pronounced strength but he's a quick fighter backed by decent strength for a Spartan. His augmentations only made him capable of functioning in Spartan armor - it did little to augment his outward appearance besides accelerating and stagnating his puberty. While out of armor, Merlin has an appearance akin to a civilian. He's small enough and simple-looking enough that he can get away with disappearing into a crowd, his appearance doesn't even jump out as a military. His upkeep is very relaxed compared to the he was taught to maintain as part of Delta Company. He prefers dressing in loose tee shirts, jeans, and cargo pants. He doesn't like dressing in formal wear, including his . Merlin's hair always takes the form of a bedhead. His facial hair tends to drift with his preferences - many times while on the run, he's attempted to grow a beard only to decide against it after only seeing heavy stubble. He instead buys fake-beards to cover his face. Merlin is somewhat of a neat freak and likes to keep his things manageable, his appearance doesn't have to be neat or professional, however, it cannot become too-messy for too long or it starts bothering him, and on occasion, Andra. Merlin does not sport any . No prominent scarring. Not even sunspots or freckles. The only real defining feature is his sometimes palish skin from wearing his armor for too long, however, it rarely overstays its welcome. Merlin wears his armor less than most Spartans and lacks their defining ghostly-white complexion. Merlin could be described as a regular male youth even though his body and facial features make him look older and yet younger at the same time, creating a sort of "Spartan-baby face paradox" as its something that most Spartans experience after being augmented where their appearance achieves a sort of . 'Personality Assessment' Merlin-D032 spent most of his youth without his parents since they were off fighting in the Great War. He lost them as a toddler and because of that underdevelopment, his personality strayed from, or rather skipped, . Merlin has been described as unusually mature for his age - he has a tendency to think more and acts with a problem-solving mentality, however, this does not make him a logical thinker. More often than not, his decisions can have unforeseen consequences, some comedic and others catastrophic - usually depends on the situation itself. During his recruitment into Delta Company, Dr. Reyna Zhou-Romero described Merlin as "too calm" but also "too serious." This so-called maturity has gifted Merlin with a highly perceptive mind and a tendency to analyze, maybe too much at times. Merlin was a clearly defined introvert before becoming a Spartan. Training has prompted a positive growth in his personality, drifted toward extroversion, as he has grown in age and experience. Merlin's quietness can best be tied to his past insecurities about his own judgment. In time, the circumstances of constantly escaping or beating certain death have at least given Merlin a reason to trust his own instincts - especially in battle. Merlin's drive to seek out purpose, a characteristic he shares with most of Team Boson, has been marked by analysts at ONI as a primary factor for why the Spartans of Team Boson deserted their post. Merlin is also driven by his dedication to his allies and friends, he seeks to protect and stand by them and is relatively approachable to everyone. He doesn't have many qualms with aliens, even if his parents' deaths were a motivating factor for why he joined the Spartans. Merlin is afraid of being alone or abandoned, something he's felt considerably three times in his life: his parents' deaths, when Team Boson fragmented, and when Andra was killed. Merlin tries to avoid thinking about the possibility of being alone, in hopes that he never has to face that fear. 'Relationships' 'Andra-D054' Andra-D054 and Merlin-D032 first came into contact with one another when they arrived on the human colony world of Argus V. However, they did not speak to one another for at least several days, and when they did, it turned out disastrous for both. Both children acted standoffish toward their peers, though, for very different reasons. Merlin chose to approach Andra of all children out of curiosity and probably a false sense of kinship with the girl who kept to herself. Andra was still reeling from the death of her parents and her father's abuse before turning a gun on himself; when Merlin approached, it only pushed those emotions to a boiling point. Andra struck out first, leading to an altercation between the two Spartan recruits that ended in Merlin's victory. The two reconciled their differences and found similarities between their lifes, eventually culminating in a close friendship. Andra relied heavily on Merlin emotionally and the two were rarely seen apart from one another. Andra's reliance on Merlin dunked their combat scores early in training, however, it helped break her out of her shell. By the time training ended, Andra was one of the most accomplished sharpshooters to graduate from Delta Company. Andra and Merlin were assigned to the same Spartan team and worked together as a Hunter-Killer team duo, Merlin serving as the pair's spotter and Andra as the pair's sniper. And when Team Boson fragmented due to the selfish actions of Daniele-D003, Merlin and Andra stuck together and went their own way as the rest of the team left in pursuit of their own goals. Their friendship would continue all the way up to Andra's death by Serge-D167's hand. In life, they were easily each other's best friend. Merlin's relationship with Andra is one based on mutual trust and commitment to each other's well being. Not quite platonic in nature, their friendship dances between romantic and a simple friendship quite excessively due to a lack of understanding of their own feelings and a lack of social education on the matter. 'Althea' 'Team Boson' 'Delta Company' 'Jeffery Korn' 'Sergei-D167' 'Daiki-D217' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Merlin-D032 was 's first conceptual Spartan, and, his first written character on Halo Fanon based on article-creation. While not officially the first character conceived for Halo Fanon or even Delta Company, Merlin is Distant Tide's personal Spartan, acting as his in-universe projection and protagonist. *Merlin-D032's full name, Merlin Boyd, Spartan Delta-032, is an indirect reference to the ancient Forerunner AI, , who betrayed the during the . Merlin's Spartan number and his birth name conform to the say identifying acronym '''032.M.B'. This reference was unintentional on Distant Tide's part at the time, however, has since been adopted as an inside joke. *Distant Tide used a combination of images and anime drawings to convey Merlin's likeness. While this has been described as "can be a bit jarring on the same page" Comments made by admins and on Merlin-D032's nomination for Good Article status. Circa. 2017., Tide finds that the images fill a necessary role between Merlin's very apparent youth and the necessity for interpretation in the case of this Spartan. The same behavior can be found in most of Distant Tide's character articles under the same situation. 'Appearances' *''Delta's Path'' *''Remember My Name'' *''CBrando's RP Session #1'' 'Development Notes' Category:SPARTAN Category:Delta Company Category:Into The Unknown Category:ITU Characters Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:ZOD Characters